


sealed with a kiss

by pistolgrip



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolgrip/pseuds/pistolgrip
Summary: Six's exploration of holiday customs takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Siete | Seofon/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	sealed with a kiss

With five minutes left to the new year, he finds Six in an obscured corner in the only part of the Grandcypher's top deck not lit up by decorations, hunched over a table. To his credit, Siete saw him socializing through the night, so the break is well-deserved. It's because no one is bothering Six there in the shadows that Siete misses him at first.

Siete _could_ leave him alone to bring in the new year in peace, slumped in his chair and watching the festivities without drawing attention to himself. But Siete wants to get a rise out of him just to hear his voice, to see his ears stand straight with indignation. Even after all their years as Eternals, Six brings something new every time they meet.

The surrounding celebrations are loud enough to mask his approach, and he tries to surprise Six by clapping his hands on his shoulders and exclaiming, "Hiding from the festivities?"

Six doesn't react, his crossed-arms stance remaining undisturbed. "Midnight approaches. I've had enough noise for both this year we leave behind and the one we welcome."

His plan to surprise him foiled, Siete pulls up a chair and drops beside him. "Shame you've attracted the noisiest one here. Besides, you should know that I'll always come for you." He's joking, but it sounds too intimate when they're alone with each other in a crowd.

Still, no matter how close to the edge Siete is to falling for him beyond recovery, he can count on Six to ground those runaway thoughts before making them race again. "That instills no faith in me," Six mutters. "You word it as a threat."

"A _threat_? I thought it was smooth." Siete chuckles, settling in with a contented sigh. "Like a real movie moment. 'No matter where you are in the skies when you call, I'll be by your side'. Right?"

"That's a horror film."

"You wound me," he moans, clutching his heart before bumping their shoulders together. He knows that he's testing Six's patience. He's been getting closer and closer each second that passes since he sat with him, but Six still hasn't pushed him away. It might be the prospect of the new year approaching that makes Siete want to leave regrets behind in the final minutes before a fresh start.

Away from their shadowed corner, partygoers start an enthusiastic countdown from sixty seconds. "How's there's only a minute left?" Siete wonders out loud. "I was gonna reflect on our good ol' times this year, but now there's less than a minute to a new one?"

"The sooner this year ends, the less of you I have to experience."

_Fifty!_

"You're make it sound like I'm not gonna be around to bug you for another year, too. And this ship's enormous. You could have retreated anywhere instead of staying here and listening to me."

"I have no choice. This ship is full of like-minded celebration enthusiasts."

_Forty!_

"You win the award for 'most boring way describe a party', you've got a real talent with words."

"I state fact. Suffering exists everywhere."

_Thirty!_

"You mean spending time with me is also suffering?"

Six turns to him, raising an eyebrow. It reminds Siete how cute the mole under his left eye is. "You are a special type of suffering." He can't discern any emotion from it.

_Twenty!_

"Aw, I'm happy to be your special something, Six, you're too sweet."

"That's not a compliment. You bring me _suffering_."

"As you've made it clear—Wait, hold that thought. There's only ten seconds—nine, eight, seven—"

Siete forgets how to count when he sees a smile threaten to overtake Six's frown, his mouth running on autopilot.

"—six, five, four—"

He invades more of Six's space with each number, grinning up at him to coax out the smile he's hiding.

"Three, two—"

Everyone's cheers of _Happy New Year_ are secondary to how Six's fingers curl around his wrist, igniting sparks against where his gloves brush Siete's skin as he tugs him in a kiss that lasts into the new year. Fireworks burst into the sky from the Grandcypher's upper decks and from the islands below them, and it drowns out the sound of his heartbeat, thundering in his ears.

The elation that drowns him bubbles up to the surface as a laugh against their kiss. Six huffs out of his nose and pouts against his lips before breaking away. "Wow," Siete breathes out. He sounds more affected than he realizes. "You wanted to kiss me so badly you made it last an entire decade?"

Flashes of fireworks illuminate Six's ears pointing upwards, his scowl threatening if not for the bright red across his cheeks. He wants to kiss the frown away—so he does, pecking the corner of his lips. Six's scowl softens with the action, but he turns away from Siete so the half-mask's permanent wrath faces him.

His vision is swimming with colour, and he grows lightheaded. He didn't drink a drop of champagne tonight, but he's drunk with the revelation. "Okay," Siete purrs as he slings an arm around Six's shoulder. "What brought that on?"

He doesn't expect an answer, but he gets one; Six chokes out every word through gritted teeth. "This is a tradition, is it not? Much as with the shrine visit and popping champagne, it follows that I should… since it's customary, the…" He sinks onto the table, burying his head in his crossed arms, but still doesn't remove Siete's arm from around his shoulder.

Siete doesn't stifle his laugh. "Yes, it's a custom, but—two things. One, you started _before_ midnight. You're supposed to kiss _at_ midnight."

"Then forgive my misdemeanour," Six snarks, even with embarrassment in every syllable. "I was unaware that my humiliation needed a that reminder."

"In my infinite kindness, I have forgiven you for your enthusiasm to plant a sloppy one on me."

"That was figurative."

"Too late."

"Finish your second point before I rip it from your tongue."

"Feisty, okay. But two…"

He trails off as the sound of the Grandcypher celebrating trickles back into his observation, and he glances towards them. Underneath the fireworks, everyone is singing songs and sharing kisses; not a single soul pays them any attention. He knows that he's never been Six's first choice for company, and yet with everyone here tonight, it's here with Siete that he stays.

"Of all people," Siete continues, his voice softening with awe even as he teases, "I didn't expect you to choose _me_ for this New Year's tradition."

Six deflates, sinking against the table's surface. "Don't hurt yourself thinking. It is what it is. Leave it be."

"I can't do that, no way. You decided your first New Year's kiss would be with _me_ at the start of a decade? I'm not letting you live this one down." He sees now why Six hides in the shadows; it makes Siete braver than he could imagine as he inches into Six's space until he's smiling against Six's ear, still twitching under his hood.

"This will not happen again for next New Year's celebrations, I am certain."

"Hm?" Siete knows he's being annoying on purpose, but when Six is being _cute_ like this, he can't help it. The kiss set a dam loose in his mind, spilling over until Siete would abandon the entire party just to be with him for the rest of the night. "'This'?"

He feels more than hears the same long-suffering sigh that Six always gives him, but its sharp bite is missing. Maybe it's always been this soft around the edges and Siete's never known. "Yes. You know what I'm talking about," Six grumbles.

"I don't. Enlighten me."

"The…" Six sighs again, longer this time, and Siete grins. Still, no one from the Grandcypher has approached them, and he wonders if it's because no one's found them, or if they're giving the two of them space.

"The _kiss_ ," Six groans. "Are you satisfied?"

Siete has a joke ready, but the longer he waits, the more he realizes he doesn't want to say it. Putting the joke aside leaves him with a nervous thrum in his ears, and he lets it build until he can deafen himself to his own words. "I have to get the upper hand back _somehow_. Here I was, resigned to just _think_ _ing_ about kissing you for the rest of my life!" Speaking the truth with complete abandon is a shame he's never known. "Ten minutes ago, I couldn't have guessed I'd start the new year with you like this."

Six's ears twitch under the hood against Siete's cheek. "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"I'm saying, Six"—and Siete becomes vulnerable by stepping over this line for the first time—"that if you didn't want to kiss at New Year's again, there's plenty of days during the upcoming year to find a good time for you."

He holds his breath as Six angles his head to stare at him straight on, and their noses brush under the hood of Six's uniform. When he mutters again, they're so close that their lips almost touch. "Unlike you and your lack of shame, I am only capable of doing this once a year. I have to spend the next three hundred and sixty-five days recovering from the nightmare of choosing _you_."

"Tough luck." Siete glances at his lips, and when he looks back up, Six's frown has softened. "You're stuck with me, and now that I know you want to kiss me back, you got another thing coming."

This time, when Six sighs at his words, a smile accompanies it. "With you, there always is."

With nothing left to say, Siete tilts his head to kiss him, and Six doesn't hold back.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! please take some fluff i give up  
> do you know how hard it is to write the moment they cross the line of "more-than-friends" without accidentally writing another longfic. six i promise it'll be okay. please stop making this so difficult for me to write


End file.
